User blog:WildestDreams/Confession Time.
Hey all. Im sure you've all heard by now I lied about A LOT of stuff. First of all, my name is Kaylin. That wasn't a lie. But that picture I said was me? That wasn't me. I found that picture on google. And you remember Lilliana? And Meredith? And...Blake? How many others? Yeah. All me. I honestly don't know where to start. Um...I'm not as smart as I claimed to be. I wasnt valedictorian. I might have been 20th in my class. I didn't have diabetes. Its sad because I can't even remember all the stuff i lied to you all about. The only thing that was real during my time on wiki was how I felt about all of you. I couldnt have faked that. You all were there for me through a lot of shit. Fake or real. And i know i hurt a lot of people with my behavior. And I lied to everyone, including the ones i should have trusted because they trusted me. The worst part was that I ran from it. I hid. I didnt wanna face what I had done to you all. I just wanted to pretend like none of it happened. Like I didnt pretend to be someone I wasnt. Because aside from the upbeat personality and sweetness, none of you knew who I really was. I was always hiding something from everyone I talked to on here. Even those i got really close with. I really dont even know what to say except for Im sorry it went as far as it did. I didnt have any malicious intent whatsoever, but that doesnt excuse my dishonesty and I felt like I owed all of you an explanation and apology, and confession. I guess the only reason I can give for what I did was that I was simply bored with my life. I was really young, 17 I believe, and I thought hey I can become someone way more interesting online. So after I joined wiki and saw what kind of community I had joined, I figured what better place to be a cooler version of myself. So then I tell one lie. Which creates 2 more lies. Then 4 more. Then before I know it, I'm buried in lie after lie. Cause you cant change your story ya know. But then I get close with people. I voice chat with them on Skype for hours. I start a relationship with another user, as this more interesting online version of myself. And thats when it just got way out of control. And i started feeling guilty. But my fear of everyone hating me (which happened anyway) overpowered my guilt and I just kept at it. But then i got figured out. So i hid. But i didnt go far because then i made more accounts, made more fake people up so I could still be on the wiki and hide at the same time. But i still got figured out. I wish it didnt get as far as it did. In hindsight, i would have never been dishonest about anything. Or if I had, i would have owned up to it immediately. But i was young and stupid, and bored. And my boredom led to a lot of people being hurt and disappointed and betrayed. And i am so so sorry for that. Category:Blog posts